Production and trade in nuts for dietary use is a huge global industry. Nuts include a variety of tree nuts, plus peanuts, a legume. Nuts are used worldwide in large amounts by snack food manufacturers, confectioners, ice cream manufacturers, cereal manufacturers, bakers, chefs, cooks, and so forth. Roasted nut products are one of the popular types of nut products on the market. Roasted nuts are a savory source of dietary protein and fiber.
Previously, peanuts have been roasted using vegetable oil or hot dry air. U.S. Reissue Pat. No. Re. 30,651 discloses precooking peanuts in boiling water for 4 to 12 minutes before oil roasting. The roasted peanut product of U.S. Reissue Pat. Re. 30,651 were firm compared to roasted peanut products made without the preboiling step, but had perceptibly less peanut flavor than the original peanuts. Another prior process for roasting peanuts comprised applying a uniform coating of a gelatin solution to peanuts before dry roast. It produced a unique product with added flavor, but the amount of water absorbed into peanuts was limited in that process.
There is a need for improved processes for making roasted nut products which can yield crunchy nut products that retain nut flavor. As will become apparent from the descriptions that follow, the invention addresses this need as well as providing other advantages and benefits.